degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ry1031/Transgender/Genderqueer question.
I'm mainly just looking for an answer from anybody on here who is transgender/genderqueer, as this relates directly to their life journey and identity. I was born female, but as a child, I never even remotely identified as female. I would rip off my dresses as early as one year old, only wanted boys toys, threw a fit about being in ballet when I was 3, would absolutely never wear pink, or anything I considered to be girly. I cancelled my own 4th birthday party because I refused to wear a dress to the party. Playing "house" with my cousins, I always wanted to be a boy named Max, and my mother once lost her ever loving mind when she caught me trying to play in the creek in only swim trunks at the age of 7. When I played sports, after a certain age(9), the soccer/baseball/basketball league seperated boys and girls into their own teams, and I quit every single sport because I would not play on the girls teams. I always requested my hair be cut short, would only wear boys clothes, and because my mother thought she was being original, I was always thrilled about the fact that my name is traditionally a boys name. All of my friends as early as preschool were boys, and I was never able to relate to girls. When I started middle school, I was essentially passing as a 5th grade boy, and was mortified to have to use the girls locker room, and felt very out of place when they seperated boys and girls for gym class. I felt morbidly uncomfortable with my gender from birth up until I was in the 9th grade. I can honestly say that if people coming out as trans back in the 90's and early 2000's was as common as it is now, I probably would have really pushed my parents to allow me to actually transition. But I would have made a mistake. Sometime between the 9th and 10th grade, I somehow became extremely comfortable as female without any influence from anyone, and even began to enjoy feminine things, like wearing dresses, putting on make-up, doing my hair and nails, wearing bikini's, and all of that. If I had been allowed to make that choice as a child or teenager, it could have ruined my life. So, for those of you who have made any sort of transition from your biological gender, how do you feel about: -Children being allowed to transition at young ages? -The potential influences and pressure on children to transition due to the recent(within the past few years) rise in media coverage? My final question, which is my primary reason for posting and giving the amount of information about myself that I have: -How did you know for sure that you were not meant to be your biological gender? Was there an instant that your realized it, or was it something that you've always know? I'm asking not just out of curiousity, but because I was 100% sure for 15 years of my life that I was meant to be male, and I still don't know how or why I became 100% sure that I'm comfortable, and very happy as a straight female. Category:Blog posts